pokemon_homeward_boundfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Pikachu
Ash's Pikachu is Ash's starter Pokémon. He is Ash's main Pokémon. He is the best friend and partner of Ash. Personality Pikachu is very friendly and caring. He often acts like a parent towards younger Pokémon helping out with them. He greatly dislikes Team Rocket because they try to capture him. He cares for his trainer and his friends. He has a fondness for Misty. Pikachu also loves to drink ketchup and is upset when the bottle is broken. History Ash received Pikachu from Professor Oak when he was starting his journey. Pikachu refused to listen to his trainer at first, but when Ash risked his life to save him from a flock of Spearrow, Pikachu returned the favor. Ever since then, Ash and Pikachu have never been separated from each other and are best friends. Every new region Ash goes to, he takes Pikachu with him. Role in Pokémon Homeward Bound Episode 1 Pikachu is traveling with his trainer Ash, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles when Team Rocket appeared and demanded they hand over their Pokémon. Unable to stop them, Ash watched as Pikachu was taken away from him, Pikachu was very scared, but Ash promised to save him and the other Pokémon. Pikachu got thrown in a cage that held Pokémon that Pikachu knew from the past such as Ash's past Pokémon, Misty's Pokémon, Brock's Pokémon, Tracey's Pokémon, May's Pokémon, Dawn's Pokémon, Iris's Pokémon, Cilan's Pokémon, Clemont's Pokémon, and Serena's Pokémon. The episode ends with Jessie telling Giovanni on the phone that they have some of the gangs' Pokémon and are expecting more Pokémon from past teams that teamed up with them: Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Skull. Episode 2 Pikachu watches as Giovanni arrives and inspects him and the other Pokémon. Ash's Snivy attempts to use attract on the Team Rocket grunts, but it fails and Pokémon that are revealed to be male fall in love with Snivy. Ash's Totodile water guns the Team Rocket grunts and frees all of the Pokémon from their cages. Pikachu tells them that they must escape. They escape unoticed. But soon Giovanni realizes that they are gone and sends the grunts after them. Ash and the rest of the Pokémon jump on a train, Giovanni catches up to them and grabs Ash's Charmander trying to pull him off the train. Enraged, Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Giovanni freeing Charmander from his grasp. Episode 3 Ash meets up with his old friends and traveling companions to try and find their Pokémon. Pikachu and the others are making their escape. The episode is spent with Pikachu and the other Pokémon trying to find their trainers. Episode 4 Pikachu and his friends managed to reunite with their trainers, but Ash's Charmander is captured with a net. Giovanni reveals himself and is revealed to have gone crazy and holds Charmander in his arms. Charmander squirms and Ash is very angry and orders Giovanni to let Charmander go. But Giovanni refused telling him that they made a accomplishment by capturing one Pokémon and Giovanni attempts to escape with Charmander, but Ash takes a risky attempt to save Charmander and managed to save him from Giovanni's grasp. Giovanni and the rest of the evil Teams and the Team Rocket members are arrested by Officer Jenny and the cops ending Team Rocket's reign for good. Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Animals